eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
A Estrela de Portugal
A Estrela de Portugal (also called A Estrela) is a national selection organized by the portuguese broadcaster RTP. It determines the country's representative for the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. It's the first selection ever organize by the portuguese delegation to selected their act. The first edition was launched by Rafaël ''(actual HoD), '''Philipps' (actual co-HoD) ''and '''Madoka' (t''he old HoD). History Creation ''A Estrala de Portugal is the first music competition that selects Portugal's entries for the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. The first competition featured six songs. In the final, the winner was determined by the sum of the votes from international jury (50%) and a national jury (50%). The competition had no language restrictions but only one english entry competed in the first edition. Logo The circle in the middle represent the sun, around the sun there's two stars each represent the singers, the deep blue represent the portuguese sea and the light blue represent the sky. The blue color also represent the dreams. Rules In addition to having to respect EASC basic rules, all the participants must be have the portuguese nationality. Voting system TBD. Winners Editions 1st Edition On the national final On the 4th november, RTP announced that the first national final ever of Portugal in Eurovision Americas Song Contest would be called A Estrela de Portugal. In addition to this, six acts were announced to take part in the first edition. One week after that announcement, RTP gave hints about the acts : 4 solo acts and 2 groups ''who will take part in the portuguese national final. The genres are diverse : from dance to pop, passing by alternative and indie-rock. Due to the leaks in the evening, the full line-up was revealed to the public including : ''First Breath After Coma, Marta Carvalho, Capitão Fausto, Tânia Sampaio, Sreya and Tiago Bettencourt. On the 8th december, RTP announced that Cristina Ferreira and Vasco Palmeirim would be the hosts of the contest with that statement "''Cristina Ferreira and Vasco Palmeirim will be the hosts of the first edition of A Estrela de Portugal . You can count on them to bring joy and fun on the 13th december.". songs.png|The songs of the first edition Hosts-1.png|The hosts of the first edition 12- Top.png|Final Scoreboard On the contest After '''Tânia Sampaio '''and her song won the portuguese national final, '''Portugal' became a fan favorite for the victory on the VII Eurovision Americas Song Contest. On the 24th december it was announced that Portugal would perform in the second semi-final and few hours later that country would perform in the second position of it semi-final. 2nd Edition On the 10th december, RTP already confirm a second edition for A Estrela de Portugal'''https://discordapp.com/channels/558143487325896722/606226595522281472/653974994006573075. Few days later, on 14th december, internal submissions were opened until of january. Due to the reception of the others countries, RTP finally confirmed the second edition on 23th december and opened the submissions from foreigners countrieshttps://discordapp.com/channels/558143487325896722/606226595522281472/658708029818273802. Six days later RTP announced that a new format will be used for the second edition. On the 28th january, RTP announce that the new format of '''A Estrela de Portugal will include 4 heats and one wildcard round. Category:Portugal in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:National Selections of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest